Jeux de hasard chapitre 9
by Melyan Black
Summary: Pour ceux qui veulent lire le lime de la fic jeux de hasards


Pour lire le chapitre précédent : http/ 9 : Cours de langue

Titre : Jeu de hasards

Chapitre : 9 Cours de langue (ou « où l'on passe à un position horizontale »)

Série : GW

Genre : Allez voir sur la fic complète + il y aura peut-être un pov.

Autrice : Mélyan Black La Folle

Disclaimer :

Mélyan : Les G-Boys ne sont toujours pas à moi sinon ça ferait looooongtemps qu' Heero serait CHEZ MOI à s'occuper de moi (et accessoirement de mon PC qui plante toujours :p), que Duo et Wufei seraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre (mon dieu qu'est-ce que ça a été long dans cette fic !) et que Quatre et Trowa pourraient se papouiller comme il veulent (Hein, quatre, on sait tous que tu caches ton côté pervers :p)

Quatre et Trowa : Pourquoi on n'est pas à elle ?

Duo et Wufei : On allait vous poser la question

Heero : Ouf, je l'ai réchappé belle !

Mélyan : Et Réléna serait morte et enterrée depuis trèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps

Heero : Pouquoi on n'est pas à elle ?

Sword : Tiens tu changes d'avis maintenant ?

Cromax : Agru ?

Blue : Traduction : qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sword ? C'est pas une fic qui te concerne, je te rappelle que toi c'est Devil Devil !

/SLAM/

Sword : Aïeuh ! Ios ! Ange tordu !

Ios : Viens, on n'a rien à faire ici

Mélyan : Je veux pas savoir ce qu'ils vont faire

Treize : Bon, t'arrête pas de digresser dans les disclaimers, si on revenait à la fic pour une fois, je veux en arriver à la suite de la scène moi !

Zechs/intéressé/ Roh… Treize, petit pervers !

Mélyan /yeux ronds et mâchoire inférieure à terre/ C'est quoi ce bazar? Tout le monde se ramène ici! on entre dans mes disclaimers comme dans un moulin!

Aklabem: Exact, et là on digresse encore...

Valdemort: Oui, et pour une fois, je vais être la voix de la rasion et expliquer. Le chapitre 8 ayant (à l'époque) été écrit en environ 2h30 réparties sur 2 jours, le cerveau de Mél commence un peu (beaucoup) à surchauffer. Il risque donc, dans le chapitre qui viens, d'y avoir du partage en couille, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Mélyan: Sans mauvais jeu de mot/montre son oeil/ Et celui-là tu l'as bien vu? èé

NB : Les chansons citées sont (dans l'ordre) :

Cœur de loup – Phillipe Lafontaine

Dernière danse – Kyo

Rape me – Nirvana

Punker – Indochine

**Cours de langue**

Sans cesser d'embrasser Duo, Wufei commença à laisser descendre ses mains le ong des hanches du natté. Puis ses mains remontèrent progressivement, passant en dessous du sous-pull noir. Le chinois fut surpris de la douceur de la peau de l'américain mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de faire glisser ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de Duo, faisant naître chez ce dernier d'innombrables frissons.

La peau du châtain se faisait de plus en plus brûlante et son désir augmantait lui aussi de plus en plus, mais il lui revint à l'esprit, comme le souvenir d'un rêve, qu'il avait une exploration illicite à effectuer. Se décollant un peu de Wufei, Duo murmurra:

-Fei... tu oublies que je dois aller faire un tour en bas...

Retenant à grand peine un grognement de dépis lorsque Duo éloigna ses lèvres des siennes, Wufei répondit d'une voix devenue rauque:

-Au diable la mission, on s'en occupera demain...

Cédant facilement à l'argument, Duo embrassa à son tour le chinois et se colla à lui, si fort qu'il donnait l'impression de vouloir s'incruster en lui.

Finissant par trouver que les vêtements étaient devenus un obstacle insupportable entre lui et celui qu'il aimait sans lui avoir avouer autrement que par ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, Wufei ôta le sous pull de duo, rompant fugacement leur baiser. Duo fit de même et lui retira sa chemise blanche.

Les deux pilotes se replaquèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs deux corps s'échauffant encore un peu plus sous le contact.

Puis Wufei prit le contrôle des choses.

Rompant le contact avec Duo, il alla éteindre la lumière puis l'attira à lui et le mena vers le lit le plus proche. Sachant tous deux ce qu'ils allaient faire, et trouvant leurs pantalons trop étroits, ils les otèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent.

Puis Wufei força doucement Duo à se coucher totalement sur le lit et s'allongea avec lui. L'américain passa ses bras autour du torse de son partenaire, les mains remontant vers les épaules et recommença à embrasser l'asiatique.

Celui-ci commença par répondre quelques instants au baiser puis rompit encore une fois le contact de leurs deux bouches. Duo protesta faiblement.

-Wufei…

Puis se tut en sentant le contact des lèvres de l'autre au creux de son cou.

Wufei y déposa une ligne de légers baisers, puis continua sur le torse velouté, provoquant chez l'américain de gémissements de plaisir. Puis, continuant son activité, il descendit plus bas, de plus en plus bas sur le torse, puis le ventre, se rapprochant du point sensible.

Gémissant de plus belle, Duo se cambra légèrement, de façon plus prononcée comme Wufei passait de son ventre à son membre

Pendant que Wufei allait un peu plus loin dans l'action, Duo saisit l'oreiller qui se trouvait sous sa tête et le tira brutalement pour ensuite le mordre afain d'étouffer ses gémissements de plaisirs qui se transformaient progressivements en cris. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il mordit si fort dans l'oreiller que la mousse se trouvant à l'intèrieur se déchira. Mais Wufei ne s'arrêtait toujours pas, se désaltérant de sa sève.

Quand il eut fini, Duo voulut à son tour lui faire plaisir comme il venait de le faire. Il attira le chinois à sa hauteur et commença à son tour à descendre le long du torse bronzé, caressant de ses long doigts fins le membre palpitant de l'autre, et embrassant fiévreusement la peau halée et lisse du chinois.

Duo descendit de plus et arriva à son tour au point culminant du plaisir de l'autre, et à son tour se délecta de son essence.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna à 7 heures, comme d'habitude. Mais le réveil des deux adolescent ne fut pas le même que les autres matins.

Duo, émergeant progressivement du sommeil trouva son oreiller particulièrement ferme, mais sans que ce soit désagréable, surtout que cet oreiller était également soyeux et chaud et soulevait à un rythme régulier.

Un rythme de respiration.

Ouvrant grand ses yeux mauves, soudainnement parfaitement réveillé, Duo s'aperçut qu'il enlaçait Wufei, qui fixait sur lui ses yeux noirs, une lueur légèrement étonnée dans les yeux. Puis ce qui s'était passé dans la nuit lui revint en mémoire. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Duo rougit sous le regard d'ébène du chinois. Sa rougeur était très légère, mais pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait, elle voulait beaucoup dire.

Quant à Wufei, lorsque le réveil sonna, il sentit un poids sur son estomac, comme s'il avait mangé une nourriture avariée. Il ouvrit les yeux et les baissa vers la cause de cette sensation. Duo reposait paisiblement sur lui, ses bras l'enserrant. Wufei en fut quelque peu étonné mais ne trouvait pas cela désagréable. C'est alors que deux améthystes aparurent sur le visage du naté. Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Puis l'américain rougit légèrement, chose qu'il ne se rappelait jamais avoir vu chez lui. C'est alors qu'il comprit pourquoi il rougissait. Tous deux étaient nus. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui faisait rougir Duo, c'était plutôt ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit précédente. Le chinois passa la main qui ne se trouvait pas sur les hanches de l'américain sur son visage.

- Oups…

Cette remarque de Duo paraissait extrêment gamine par rapport à ce qu'ils venaient de faire, mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre terme approprié. D'ailleurs Wufei approuva

-Comme tu dis…

-Bon, bon on va peut-être s'habiller pour aller en cours non ?

-Ouais…

Se décollant de Wufei, Duo trouva brutalement qu'il faisait très froid dans la chambre. Il se hâta d'enfiler son uniforme scolaire, imité en cela par le chinois.

Puis ils firent leurs sacs en vitesse et les endossèrent.

Duo se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'il n'air pu y arriver, la main de Wufei s'abattit sur son poignet et le chinois prit la parole.

-Duo, je ne te l'ai pas dit hier, alors je voudrais le faire avant qu'on se détache totalement de ce qu'on a fait cette nuit en sortant d'ici…

Il pris une grande inspiration et ajouta :

-Je t'aime Duo…

puis il rougit et baissa les yeux.

Duo lui saisit le menton, releva son visage et planta dans ses deux anthracites deux améthystes étincelantes.

-Je t'aime Wufei, répondit-il.

Puis il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'asiatiques et sortit.

Les deux adolescents, mis en grand appétit par leurs activités nocturnes se précipitèrent au self.

Ils étaient parmi les premiers à arriver et purent donc choisir ce qu'ils voulaient. Pendant qu'ils se servaient, et en se dirigeant vers une table un peu à l'écart, Duo se mit à fredonner un air. Une fopis qu'ils furent assis, Duo avala d'un trait son café et, tandis qu'il étalait consciencieusement du beurre et de la confiture sur son pain, il se mit carrément à chanter, discrètement, mais il chantait quand même.

« Je n'ai qu'une seule envie

Me laisser tenter

La victime est si belle

Et le crime est si gai

Cœur de loup

Peur du lit

Séduis-la… »

Puis il changea d'air et entama une autre chanson datant du calendrier grégorien

« J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps

Effleuré cent fois son visage

J'ai trouvé de l'or et même quelques étoiles

En essuyant ses larmes

J'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes

Parfois je les… »

Excédé, Wufei lui coupa la parole et lui demanda de changer de registre.

Arborant un sourire vengeur, Duo s'exclama d'un ton moqueur

-Comme tu veux mon choux

Et avant que Wufei n'ait pu protester au surnom ou même se rendre compte de son erreur, Duo se lança dans une autre chanson, prenant une voix caverneuse irrésistible

« Rape me

Rape me my friend

Rape me

Rape me again…" 1

Wufei soupira fortement et se retin de justesse de bayonner Duo.

Pour le faire taire, il eut une autre idée.

-Tes céréales vont être molles, tu devrais les manger tout de suite.

Vaine tentative, Duo avala ses céréales (ou plutôt les engouffra) en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et attaqua une autre chanson

« est-ce que tu viendrais faire  
est-ce que tu voudras faire  
le sexe avec moi  
du sexe avec moi »

Wufei leva les yeux au ciel, puis, pendant que Duo continuait à beugler sa chanson, il fit rapidement le tour de la salle de ses deux charbons ardents. Personne ne regardait, et il espérait que cela continerait. Puis il exprima sa pensée à voix haute.

-Adieu, monde cruel !

Et se penchant par dessus la table, il embrassa Duo pendant plusieurs longues et délicieuses secondes. Après qu'il se soit rassit, Duo ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa surprise.

Il ne soufflait mot et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Après quelques instants, l'américian se mit à papillonner des yeux et reprit son souffle.

-Calmé ? demanda Wufei.

-Pour le coup oui, répondit Duo. Puis il ajouata, un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon : Mais je recommencerai bien !

Wufei prit un air faussement horrifié et souffla

-Par Nataku, Ayez pitié, Achevez-moi.

-Sans problèmes, lança Duo. Laisse moi juste le temps de réfléchir à quelle chanson je vais bien pouvoir te chanter maintenant.

A ce moment, la sonnerie retentit, sauvant Wufei de la mise à mort et ôtant à Duo sa chance d'avoir encore un baiser.

Les deux adolescents se hatêrent d'aller vider leur plateaux, puis ils rejoignirent les couloirs du lycée, et enfin la salle de classe.

-On commence par qauoi ? interrogea Duo

-Sais pas, t'as qu'à regarder ton emploi du temps

-Maisheu ! j'ai pas envie

-Hé bin tu sauras pas alors

-Méchant ! J'te proutte Wufey !

-M'appelle pas comme ça espèce de sale mioche !

Wufei et Duo continuèrent ainsi leur dispute pedant 2 ou 3 minutes, puis Wufei finit par céder et sortit son emploi du temps de son sac.

-Alors? Alors? Alors? 2 demanda très rapidement Duo

-Alors allemand

-Beuhhhhh, c'est pas intéressant comme matière ! j'aime pas les cours de langue

-Peut-être mais on a pas le choix. Allez, on y va, la prof est là.

Et il rajouta à mi-voix :

-Tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier les cours de langue hier…

Fin du chapitre 9

Notes:

1: Pour les non-comprenant anglais :

« Viole-moi

Viole moi mon ami

Viole moi

Viole moi encore »

2 : Blue : Réaction empruntée à un certain jeune chien fou que je connais et qui écrit cette fic alors qu'elle devrait être en train d'écouter sa prof de math.

Mélyan : Bizarre, j'ai comme le sentiment que je devrais me sentir visée…

Désolée, pas de Blabla d'auteurs sur ce chapitres (mais ne dites pas que ça vous manque, je ne vous croirais pas :p)

pour lire le chapitre suivant : http/ 


End file.
